User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Slade
Hello everyone, this is a proposal to have Slade who is already listed under Pure Evil to be officially approved. What's the Work Teen Titans is an animated series that follows the eponymous teen titans -- a team of five superheroic teenagers who protects Jump City from criminals and supervillains. The show is an action show mixed with comedy and serious moments. Each titans have their own respective character arc each season, except for Starfire for some reason. The story is not very dark but it does have light-hearted moments and serious moments. Who is he And this where Teen Titans have its serious moments, with Slade. Slade is an enigmatic criminal mastermind who is tactical and strategic. He have his own goals and wanted an apprentice to assist him. Slade is the main antagonist of the first two seasons of Teen Titans and returned in season 4 as a major antagonist. What Have he done In Season 1, Slade is interested in the Teen Titans, especially, Robin (the leader of the titans). Throughout the season, Slade sends criminals after the titans such as some H.I.V.E. Academy villains like Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx and other villains like Thunder and Lightning, Cinderblock and Plasmus after the titans. These criminals cause destruction in the city and cause problems and Slade would encourage it. Slade sends his robotic minions to steal for him and would try to play around with Robin by leaving clues and cryptic meanings to test him. In "Masks", he manages to talk to Robin (when he had the Red X alter-ego) and has an android of him fight Robin until it self-destruct and explode. At this point, Slade knows how much Robin wants to know about him and the limits Robin would go to find out about him (like tricking his own friends). In the season finale, Slade lures in Robin with the threat of a time-bomb that would freeze time but instead infects Robin's friends with nano-chips that Slade had control over. Slade threatens Robin's friend's lives with the nano-chips saying if Robin couldn't follow all Slade's order then he would torture them to death with the nano-chips. Robin, begrudgingly, becomes Slade's apprentice (in order to protect his friends) and would steal for Slade. When Robin begin to rebel and the Titans tried to save him, Slade activated the nano-chips to torture them. Ultimately, Slade was defeated by the Titans after Robin got himself infected causing the latter to pause so that he can deactivate the nano-chips to still keep Robin. The Titans then defeat him and he runs off by making his place self-destruct. In Season 2, Slade follows and keeps an eye on Terra. He tries to persuade her to join him since he can help her control her powers. Slade knows this was Terra's weakness and that she was very self-conscious of not controlling her powers. Terra decides to join Slade after Beast Boy told the Titans about how Terra couldn't control her powers. Terra returns to the Titans as a spy. Slade appears later with giant robotic worms in the city causing destruction and attempting to sink the Titans Towers. He also keeps an eye on the Titans planning to kill them with the information Terra have been giving him. Slade sends an army of robotic minions after the Titans at Titans Tower in an attempt to kill them and personally fights Beast Boy after telling him that Terra (the girl he loved) betrayed the Titans and chose to work with him since he was the one that can help her master her powers. The minions are destroyed and Terra left with Slade. In the season finale, Slade sends Terra to kill the Teen Titans to which she manages to defeat them one at a time and was successful. Slade then have his army takeover Jump City turning it into a desolate city. When the Titans appears and Terra was overwhelmed by them and decides to run away from them despite Slade's command, Slade viciously beat her to the point where parts of her armor fell off. Slade then takes control of Terra by using her technology in her armor when she wants to leave and tries to force her to kill Beast Boy (and the Titans) when Beast Boy tried to stop her. Terra gets control of herself and manages to kill Slade by making him fall into a pool of lava and die. In Season 3, Slade appears Robin in his mind in the episode "Haunted". As Robin got angrier and tries to pursue Slade, Slade got more aggressive to which he would beat and torture Robin. Robin figures out that Slade was only in his mind in the dark and turned on the light and got the chemical agent out of his body that made Robin perceive him. Its revealed that Slade's mask had a chemical agent that would make Robin perceive Slade although he wasn't there. It is not known who activated the chemical agent. Important: Slade himself did not appear in Season 3 but he only appear in Robin's mind mocking and taunting him. In Season 4, Slade returns from the dead after his death in Season 2. He works as Trigon's right-hand trying to give Raven Trigon's message so that she can become the latter's portal so that the demon can appear and destroy the world. Slade attempts to tell Raven about her destiny (although she did not want to hear it because she was scared and Slade knew it). He was successful at telling Raven about her destiny which results in her having mental breakdown from the intense amount of fear she had with facing her destiny. Slade enjoyed breaking her mentally. Throughout the season, he tries to scare Raven into accepting her destiny as a catalyst to Trigon's descent on the world and the end of the world. At one point, Slade manages to overpower Raven's friends with his powers and takes glee in it. In the season finale trilogy, Slade leads a demon army to the Titans tower to retrieve her but unknown to Slade, Trigon already managed to convince her to join him. Trigon knew this but chose not to give him back his flesh and when Slade attack him over walking away from the deal, Trigon angrily took away his powers. Trigon manages to appear after Raven becomes the portal resulting the world getting destroyed. Slade then ally himself with the Titans where he dropped information on Trigon and Raven so that they can help him in return. Slade and Robin goes on a journey and Slade tells Robin where Raven was and Slade managed to fight a guard to retrieve an energy to get his flesh back. Slade then rebel against Trigon and fought him angrily telling him that he was no one's servant and pawn. Trigon attacks Slade. Raven manages to kill Trigon and restore the world to what it was before Trigon destroyed it, but Slade managed to get away. In Season 5, in the finale, Slade confronts Beast Boy through one of his androids. Slade tells Beast Boy that Terra did not want to remember the Titans any longer. This results in a heated fight to which Beast Boy managed to destroy the android. Heinous Standard He goes beyond the heinous standard. The show is filled with villains with comedic moments but each time Slade appears the tone of the show drops to being very serious. Slade's crimes include sending a bunch of criminals after the Titans especially Thunder and Lightning and encouraging them to cause destruction. He then tortures the Titans in the season one finale with nano-bugs that causes them to have intense pain all over their bodies. He tries to kill the Titans on multiple occasions. Slade was successful in taking over Jump City with his robot army turning the city desolate and causing immense damage to the city and the people who lived there. He beats Terra very badly all because she did not listen to his one command causing parts of her armor to fall off. Slade unlike most villains also aims to mess with his target's head such as getting to Robin, Terra, Raven, and Beast Boy. He is successful in getting to the heads of the people he messes with. In Raven's case, he causes her to have a psychological breakdown (which is very hard to watch). Slade is very competent in messing with his target's psychologically even more-so than Brother Blood and on the same level as Trigon. Slade's actions also led to the end of the world since, although he was not successful in convincing Raven to accept her destiny, he escorts her to the place where she would become the portal without putting up any resistance. Plus, he assisted Trigon with trying to make Raven accept her destiny as the portal knowing full well the entire world would be destroyed. He was willing to have the entire world destroyed in a deal with Trigon so that he would get back his flesh and blood. Beatings, torture, leading criminals to cause havoc, psychological abuse, taking over and laying waste to a city, and playing an active role in leading to the destruction of the entire world, Slade is more heinous than your average Teen Titans villain. Mitigating Factors Slade proves that he has nothing mitigating. With Robin, he was impressed by his powers and wanted that for himself. He never cared about the teen or his own problems, he only cared about having him work for him and being a controlling father-figure over him. Even when Robin got himself infected with the nano-bots, Slade turned off the bots so that they did not torture the Titans or Robin any longer. However, Slade got angry and attempts to attack and beat Robin. Slade also figures that in that situation he could have probably forced Robin to still be his apprentice. With Terra, the same thing with Robin. He doesn't care about her or her problems. He only cares about how useful of an apprentice she would be to him which is why he used her. Trigon? It was a business arrangement. Slade was supposed to do his part and he got his flesh back and they part their ways and things are over. But, that did not happen and Slade wants vengeance against the demon for using and betraying him. Slade did not show any interest in saving the world from Trigon but only cared about his personal issues against Trigon. Slade also became an ally to the Teen Titans. Slade knows that the Titans are enemies of Trigon and Trigon was also Slade's enemy. Slade only wanted to work with the Titans so that he could get back his flesh and blood that Trigon did not give him. Slade never express remorse for his past actions against the Titans and only cared to help the Titans since they would be of assistance to him. He also tries to push off responsibility for his acts in causing the end of the world when talking to Robin. Slade was only interested in helping himself and getting vengeance against Trigon. Also with Beast Boy in the season finale, although Slade was likely telling the truth about Terra, Slade knows that Beast Boy cares a lot about Terra. Slade was cold and offers no sympathy for Beast Boy when he wanted to know what happened to his friend, Terra. Nothing mitigating him here. Verdict Overall, a yes from me. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals